


Moonlight Musings

by dremma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremma/pseuds/dremma
Summary: Canon divergence--Sharkface and Aiden have escaped their fates on Chorus and begun to forge a quiet life together out in the sticks. The past is not nearly as easy to evade as the Chorusians and the sim troopers, however.Short, fluff/angst. Snippet from a larger WIP. Might change title later...
Relationships: Implied Past Counselor/Director, The Counselor | Aiden Price/Sharkface
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight Musings

Sharkface stepped out into their little wooden porch, holding two frosty beer bottles in his hand. The moon was full and bright, and Aiden was sitting quietly on their bench, leaning his chin on his hand, elbow braced on the arm of the seat. He looked up at Sharky as he neared, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"Been out here a while. Drink?" Aiden nodded, accepting the bottle. He didn't open it yet, however. He stared down at it, clasped between his hands. 

Sharky sat next to him and popped the lid off of his own bottle. He leaned back onto the bench, staying his arm from stretching around Aiden's shoulders like he'd normally do. He took a swig of the beer and waited. If Aiden wanted to talk, he would. He didn't like to push the guy. Not when they both had so much hurt running deep.

And besides, with the moon hanging heavy and full in the humid evening sky, it was a beautiful night to just sit on the porch in silence together, too.

"What would you do," Aiden began quietly, "if you realized you were in love with an incurable madman?"

Sharky was quiet beside him for a few moments. "Probably follow him to the ends of the universe," he said finally, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Aiden looked up at him then, the starlight reflecting a bluish glow on his skin and sparkling in his eyes. Sharky turned to look at him with his good eye and smiled. Aiden allowed himself a small smile in return, and turned to lean his head on Sharky's shoulder. He leaned into the touch as Sharky's arm settled around him, the broad hand squeezing his shoulder briefly.

As the night stretched out around them, full of the sounds of Chorus's wildlife and the roaring surf along the coast, Aiden wondered, as he often did, how Sharky always knew the exact right thing to say to set his soul at ease. Part of him still felt like he didn't deserve this. But another, more insistent part of him felt that this was precisely where he belonged.


End file.
